footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Jürgen Klinsmann
| cityofbirth = Göppingen | countryofbirth = West Germany | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = 1.81 m (5 ft 11 1⁄2 in) | position = Striker | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1972–1974 1974–1978 1978–1981 | youthclubs = TB Gingen SC Geislingen Stuttgarter Kickers | years = 1981–1984 1984–1989 1989–1992 1992–1994 1994–1995 1995–1997 1997–1998 1997–1998 2003 Total | clubs = Stuttgarter Kickers VfB Stuttgart Internazionale AS Monaco Tottenham Hotspur Bayern Munich Sampdoria → Tottenham Hotspur (loan) Orange County Blue Star | caps(goals) = 61 (22) 155 (79) 95 (34) 65 (29) 41 (20) 65 (31) 8 (2) 15 (9) 8 (5) 514 (231) | nationalyears = 1990–1998 | nationalteam = Germany | nationalcaps(goals) = 80 (38) | manageryears = 2004–2006 2008–2009 2011–2016 2019–2020 | managerclubs = Germany Bayern Munich United States Hertha BSC }} Jürgen Klinsmann (born 30 July 1964) is a German football manager, pundit and former player. As a player, Klinsmann played for several prominent clubs in Europe and was part of the West German team that won the 1990 FIFA World Cup and the unified German team that won the 1996 UEFA European Championship. One of Germany's premier strikers during the 1990s, he scored in all six major international tournaments he participated in, from Euro 1988 to the 1998 World Cup. In 1995, he came in third in the FIFA World Player of the Year award; in 2004 he was named in the FIFA 100 list of the "125 Greatest Living Footballers". Honours Club ;Internazionale *Supercoppa Italiana: 1989 *UEFA Cup: 1991 ;Bayern Munich *UEFA Cup: 1996 *Bundesliga: 1996–97 International West Germany/Germany *FIFA World Cup: 1990 *European Championship: 1996; Runner-up 1992 *U.S. Cup: 1993 Manager United States *CONCACAF Gold Cup: 2013 Individual *West German Footballer of the Year: 1988 *German Footballer of the Year: 1994 *Premier League Player of the Month: August 1994 *FWA Footballer of the Year: 1995 (Tottenham Hotspur) *PFA Team of the Year: 1995 *IFFHS World's Top Goal Scorer of the Year: 1995 *German Football Manager of the Year: 2006 External links *Jürgen Klinsmann profile at Transfermarkt Category:Retired Players Category:Players Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:People from Göppingen Category:1990 FIFA World Cup players Category:1994 FIFA World Cup players Category:1998 FIFA World Cup players Category:2005 FIFA Confederations Cup managers Category:2006 FIFA World Cup managers Category:AS Monaco FC players Category:FC Bayern Munich managers Category:FC Bayern Munich footballers Category:Inter Milan players Category:FIFA 100 Category:FIFA Century Club Category:FIFA World Cup-winning players Category:Bundesliga players Category:2. Bundesliga players Category:Bundesliga managers Category:CONCACAF Gold Cup-winning managers Category:Forwards Category:German players Category:German football managers Category:Germany international players Category:Germany national football team managers Category:Germany under-21 international players Category:Germany youth international players Category:Kicker-Torjägerkanone Award winners Category:Ligue 1 players Category:Premier League players Category:Serie A players Category:Stuttgarter Kickers players Category:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. players Category:U.C. Sampdoria players Category:UEFA Euro 1988 players Category:UEFA Euro 1992 players Category:UEFA Euro 1996 players Category:United States men's national soccer team managers Category:Hertha BSC managers Category:USL League Two players Category:VfB Stuttgart players Category:West German players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup managers Category:Copa América Centenario managers Category:UEFA Cup winning players Category:2015 CONCACAF Gold Cup managers Category:Footballers from Göppingen